Snows of Northrend
by The Legendary Legend
Summary: A hunter faces the devils of the snow, scourge, and love troubles. A blood elf mage wants to warm her from the cold. Read read read! R/R, and I'll write more! :D
1. Cold

**Snows of Northrend**

**Begin**

**1  
**

In the snows of Northrend, it was hard to find warmth and comfort in anything. The entire Horde was built stone cold. To fight outside in the snow, preparing forces against Arthas, the love and companionship was left at home. Your friend was what kept you alive, whether it is your ax, or your partner on the battlefield. The pubs were empty; all was hectic elsewhere. The fight wasn't just against Alliance anymore; it was against all that posed a threat against your honor. This honor is what you cherished; it is the most valuable thing in your life as you fight. It is what makes you be at your prime during war.

The warmth and comfort I sought was something I never had. When I ventured through the Dark Portal a year ago, I was open to new things. I had even found the love of my life. He was a beautiful Tauren, interested in peace and nature. He, of course, was a druid. I loved listening to him, and I was anxious to being new experiences with him. We explored Outlands to the Netherstorm and Tempest Keep. We enjoyed it, and we loved each other's company. It was pure bliss.

We were decked in jaw dropping gear, everyone was jealous of us. We were surely the best looking couple to hit Orgrimmar. My armor shimmered in form and in the eyes of others. I didn't mind showing off my bow to a few blacksmiths who marveled at the work. My husband would laugh and show the spectators his transformations into beautiful mythical creatures. He loved being a druid.

He loved it a bit too much. Artemis growled, bringing me back to reality. My wolf appeared from thin air, growling low. The grip on my gun handle became cold and tight as I narrowed onto the scourge below. I was perched high on a tower, with a heavy cloak lined with wolf tuft on the inside. Snow didn't dare penetrate my armor as it was finely crafted from the heaviest saronite. Hard steel covered all of my body, as my body was warm from the wolf fur, making me almost sweat.

This was war, and I was ready to make my appearance on the battlefield. My wolf disappeared as I took to my scope. I saw a scourge zombie walking lazily along the rest of them. He would be too easy to pick off, my mission was much more complicated than dealing with one, little zombie. I searched out a huge abomination, being kept alive by being submerged in a tank of embalming fluid. I cocked my gun and let one fly as my bullet rang true to my aim.

The tank burst into shards of glass as the monster inside screamed in horror. He wasn't ready to be released into the harsh, winter winds as his insides began seeping through a hole in his chest. He swung around violently as apothecaries scrambled to try and fix the situation. The monster was beyond being saved and sunk to the snow, shriveled up in the cold. Screams were heard along with cussing in the foreign tongues.

I locked and loaded again, and unleashed a flood of bullets onto more tanks. One, two, three… I began to loose count as my wolf began to take out the scourge that climbed my perch. They roared in agony as Artemis ripped limbs and guts from the zombies, making them fall to the ground. He charged into the zombies and they didn't rise again, no matter who gave them the command.

All the tanks were drained and abominations littered the floor, becoming nothing but useless hunks of shriveled flesh. The apothecaries took to sanctuary, away from my sights. My ironbite bullets sang to me, wishing to sink into more enemies. My eyes adverted from my scope to check on my wolf. Artemis howled furiously, wishing for more enemies.

I loved this bloodshed too much. And he was the reason why my life was this way. I hated him. I wish I had never met him, and those experiences I had shared never existed. I hated the love we had once shared, and I hated all the things that reminded me of him.

My heart became as cold as the snows of Northrend.

A/N - HAI THAR! I'm Legend, and this story is about my hunter and her love troubles. Incase you haven't noticed, anyways. GOD PLEASE R/R. I'll hunt you down, /cocks Nesingwary 4000. 3


	2. Warmth

"What do you mean I didn't complete the mission?" I asked angrily, beating a fist down on the greedy goblin's desk who didn't flinch an inch. He simply licked a little green finger and turned a page on his Gadgetzan Times. "I did everything you told me to, where's my reward?" Rage fumed within me. I had spent all day out in the winter snow killing every abomination that I laid my eyes upon, and even took out some scourge filth that got in my way.

"Well let's see here, hunter," the goblin said, lying his paper on his cherry wood desk and starting at me through his handcrafted goggles. "There's still a scourge invasion in the very spot you left. You killed the abominations, woop-de-doo, but you still let the scientists get away, probably to make more. Also, the little ones need to be all cleared out, they spread like plagues." He stood from his desk and tried to compare to my 6'2" stature, which didn't work. "Come back when you finish the job."

Anger rushed through my veins. I'll finish the job alright. I grabbed my cloak that hung at the door and walked out into the snowy wind. It was an alright day in the bustling town of K3, but I had other business to attend to. "Sonny," I said as a black war wolf rushed to my side. He yelped happily to see me. I hated flying in the snow, but it was a pretty day out so I decided to enjoy the scenery. I mounted my wolf and we set off back to the laboratories to clean out the rest of the infestation.

They looked like roaches, coming from every nook and cranny of the mountains. They invaded the white snow, tainting it with their disease, leaving green gusts of clouds in their wake. It was disgusting to watch them, and I loathed them with every bone in my body. I was about out of money, and my stomach was growling. This was the last job I'd do for a while before I would settle down and find a place to stay for a while.

I rode Sonny as far as I could and tied him to a tree. The scourge hadn't noticed my presence, as I stealthily made my way to my perch from before. I observed the situation. My chances of killing them all with a volley of arrows would be slim; I'd have to constantly rain down the arrows, to kill them all. This would consume entirely too much energy. I sighed and took off my helm to rub a hand through my tattered hair. Gah, when was the last time I showered? Caked blood from blows to the head and knotted hair was all that the top of my head was. Who was I to look good for besides my employers? They didn't care how I smelled… as long as I got the job done.

There wasn't that many of them… I could take them out. I peeked through my rifle's scope to see if the scientists were still there, but they weren't found. They must have packed up and moved out by the looks of their absent equipment. I just wish they had cleaned up their mess with these ghouls.

I heard the motion of footprints in the snow. The prints were light, and almost invisible. Artemis was nearby, awaiting my call. I wasn't sure where he had been all day, but he was here now and it was time to get the job done. I aimed my gun into the air and fired a rain of ammunition down upon the screaming scourge. I wasn't as lucky this time as they scurried to my post to tear it down. It toppled down of the weight of the monsters and they began to crawl towards me. I continued to fire my volley of arrows and gave Artemis my command to enrage. He grew in size and began to rip apart anything in his way. He mowed through 10s of 100s of monsters as my arrows poured from the sky.

I felt the sudden jerk from behind and another laid their hand on my gun. I withdrew a sword from my hilt and lopped off the arm of the scourge that asked for it. One began to gnaw at my feet and I crushed his skull in with my trespasser's boots. It screamed in horror as his jaw became dislocated and his head caved in. I finished it off with another blow from my foot and began to make work of what was around me. Artemis was drug off into another section of zombies as they continued to rise from the ground. How many were there? I was beginning to run out of energy. I let loose another round of ammunition from my gun before it was seized and I was pushed to the ground. I heard Artemis let loose a howl before falling to the ground as well.

I scurried to find my gun, but the numerous zombies kicked it away from my reach. My hands were pinned in front of me by three scourge as the others disarmed me of my swords. I grimaced in pain as they kicked my side, already feeling the bruises form on my ribs. I could hear them laughing from the pits of their stomachs as they began to strip me of my armor to get better blows to my body. I fought with as much strength as I could muster, but my helmet and gloves began to peel from my flesh. The boots came next followed by the feeling of teeth gnawing at my heel. I screamed in agony and kicked away the hungry attacker hearing some whimper of pain. I began to squirm, hoping to not let any others get a taste of me and I began to hear more screams of terror. Was it working?

I tried to fight myself free and scourge began to fall before my eyes. The snow had began to fall heavily and even hailed. I had never seen a storm like this before in my life. Surely it had been conjured by the gods, the weather was so beautiful a moment ago. It was soft, and welcoming to my exposed skin. Surely I looked like a mess, and the snow was meant to be cold, but I didn't care. This frosty grave was a lot better than a ghoulish one. I huddled in the snow, trying to catch my breath but it didn't come. I was thankful that this storm was the solace that I had before I died.

Was I to die here? I didn't want to. That was the farthest thing from my mind before coming here. Sonny was still tied up to a post three peaks down from here. Artemis would be okay… hopefully. He would continue his patrols as a sentry worg again, probably forgetting ever being my pet. He was loyal, and I was sorry for having put him through this. Bolts of snow still rained from the sky and I heard faint cries of scourge screaming in the distance. Or maybe they were closer. I began to tune out everything, worrying about the safety of my pets before actually realizing that I was about to die. Hypothermia quickly set in to anyone who wasn't properly clothed. My exposed heel burned with the poison from the previous monster who sunk his teeth into it. The blazing pain had really blocked my pain receptors so I was almost at a peace.

And what of that druid. The druid that had caused me all of this misery in the first place. I had heard he was out in Northrend, but he was with that Night Elf. He wouldn't care if I were dead, no one would care. Howlett, my only living relative wouldn't even know I was dead. No one would notice my absence in existence. No one. I hated that druid, and that made me want to fight to stay alive even more. I needed to prove him wrong, that it needed a lot more than him and a group of scourge to take me down. My fingers aren't moving… all they grasp is more snow. I think they're frozen. I can't see a thing, and my breathing is coming in such short breaths. Only one thing, however puzzled me.

When death was at your door, isn't the coldest sensation supposed to run through you? In all the people I have seen die, they have spoken of this cold. This creeping chill that went down your spine, only to be the last feeling you were to feel before slipping off into eternal rest. Why didn't I feel this? It bothered me that I couldn't even die properly. The only thing close I had to it was a deep, burning sensation on my ribs and toes. My fingers began to tingle as well. I wondered if I was simply imagining this. I was finally free of the snows of Northrend, and welcoming the eternal bliss that this newfound warmth had brought me. It sparked like electricity through my veins and I craved more, knowing that the deeper I sought; my breathing began to slow. Darkness consumed me entirely and I lost the feeling of consciousness.

I still clung to that warmth, never wanting to lose it.


	3. The Inn

"You overdid it, Conigaaz," a gruff voice announced, breaking my peaceful sleep. The warming comfort still coarsed through my veins. This had to be heaven, I felt no pain. Even my ankle from before seemed to be healed.

"How was I supposed to know that she was underneath all that rubble of scourge? My blizzard saved her life, Rai," a blood elf retorted. Was there this much bickering in heaven? I always thought it to be a peaceful place.

I strained to open my eyes, to see exactly what my surroundings were. A large tauren towered over me as a green aura glowed from his hands. His face was In deep concentration with his eyes shut tight. He was healing my bandaged torso where I could feel the wounds from the ghouls scratches tightening shut.

My armor was piled neatly in a corner of the room, my gun lying beside two heavily damaged swords. I guess they were broken in the fight. Sun beat in through the doorway and shone on the tauren's back. I was lying on a very comfortable cot, as my wounds were being healed. Where was the elf I heard earlier? I fought to move a hand to my face and realized my hair was neatly pulled back into a pony tail. There was no blood or soil stains on my skin, only the bright blue skin tone I was born with.

"Conigaaz, she's awake," I heard the tauren mutter as he stood and stepped away from me. The healing stopped and the pain ceased completely. I also couldn't feel my leg.

An elf rushed into the room and I stood up n bed. How was I still alive? I hope my leg would be okay. I didn't take notice of the blood elf's presence till he sat at the edge of my bed.

Beautiful, glowing green eyes stared at me, worried even. "Why am I here? Where's my pet?" I began to question the elf as he gently touched my lame leg.

"Your war wolf is outside in the stable, and Artemis could not leave your side," he began and motioned to the other side of the room. There lay my worg, sound asleep and covered in bandages like me. Good boy. "Artemis wouldn't let Rai heal him, and your leg still needs tending to. We're in he city of Dalaran, a room above the center inn. I teleported you here after finding your body," he explained as he rose from the bed and let the taurn sit in his place to begin healing my leg.

"The scourge poison shot up through your leg. Luckily you were frozen so it didn't spread any further," the tauren said as green magic vines wrapped tightly around my leg. Beautiful flowers began to blossom from the binds and magical runes appeared on my leg. I slowly began to regain feeling in it.

The elf stood protectingly over us, watching the druid's every move. Judging by his armor and the tauren's previous statement, he was a mage. A mage that almost killed me and saved me at the same time. They both bore the same tabards, so of course they were friends. I began to feel at ease as I bent my leg at the knee. The vines withdrew and vanished as the tauren rose. "All done. I'll notify the innkeeper of another guest for the night so I can monitor her recovery," he left me and the blood elf to ourselves.

I didn't need to stay another night here, my body was fine. I quickly stood and flexed my muscles to work out the kinks. The blood elf looked at my way, crossing his arms. "You need to lay back down." I bowed before him.

"I appreciate you bringing me here, but I didn't ask for you to save me," I replied, walking over to my armor and examing my broken swords. I'd have to get new ones.

"I didn't have a choice, besides I needed to complete the task as well," he said standing by my side and making sure I made no move to put any of the armor on. "And you would have been dead without me."

"I would have been dead, but I still would have gotten the job done," I smirked at him and waved the broken hilt at him. "Also, my swords are broken, but my gun is fine. I would have lived anyways."

"You weren't moving," he said taking the hilt from my hand and throwing it back into my pile of armor. He pointed at the bed and didn't twitch from her stern face.

"Feign death," I mumbled. Artemis awoke and I could tell he wasn't happy. I walked past the elf and knelt down to my injured wolf. I began to mend his wounds and he whimpered slightly. I retrieved a piece of venison from my knapsack and fed it to him as he barked happily. I smiled and patted him behind his ears as he wagged his tail.

Rai came back with a few towels and other necessities. "The innkeeper told me to give you these items for the night. You can have this room and the bathroom is down the hall. Me and Conigaaz will be in another room, and if you need us you can come across the hall," he laid the items down and motioned for the elf to leave with him. "Come Con, she needs her rest."

They both left and I stared at the items Rai had brought me. I hadn't had a good shower in days, it would be good for me. That elf probably thought I was a street rat looking for jobs. He wouldn't have been far from the truth, though. Why would I care what he thought? He was a jerk anyways. I don't take kindly to people who almost kill me. I grabbed the toiletries and made my way to the shower.

A/n : Late update is lattttteeeeeeeeeee.


	4. Restless Nights

The night in the inn was unusual, a warm bed felt nice to finally be in after long nights in the Storm Peaks. Of course, sleep didn't come all at once as I ran a hand through my loose hair. I would braid it in the morning; it received the wash it deserved along with the rest of my body. I sat up in bed and sighed. It was the middle of the night and I wasn't tired at all. I walked to the balcony and looked at the moon, figuring about six more hours of nighttime. The stars glistened in the sky; a cool breeze played with my hair. The elf had given me something to sleep in, something he had made himself. It was quite comfortable, and my old sleepwear was tattered. It had silver embroidery throughout the black fabric, and a small fleur-de-lis was sown onto the collar. It was long sleeved, and a two-piece, with matching pants. They were very comfy as I sunk into them, sitting quietly on the balcony. The residents of Dalaran were quiet, some trying to bring in last minute buyers, and drunkards getting yelled at by the magi for being reckless. I sighed at the beautiful night and laid down on the warm cement floor. Birds flew overhead, tweeting to each other, probably commenting on the beautiful weather to take flight. The night was so restless as I took in the peaceful scenery.

I heard footsteps from inside my room as I stood from the ground. I figured it was the mage as I stepped inside to find a fully clad Death Knight, smiling menacingly at my unprepared stance. He had neatly groomed blonde hair, and his long ears gave him away to be a blood elf. Glowing blue eyes replaced the once, emerald ones, as he leaned on the bed post. I took stance, as much as I could, but I was completely unarmed.

"Rest, at ease hunter," he laughed quietly and sat on the bed. I lowered my arms but still was on alert for any sudden movement from the elf. "I think you know why I'm here."

"Actually, I have no idea why you would be in my bedroom in the middle of the night, scourge," I muttered, shifting my weight to my other foot. I crossed my arms to refrain from punching the intruder in the face. "How did you get into Dalaran, anyways?"

He sprawled out on my bed, inviting me to join him but I blew him off. "It's easy to get pass the mages, they're always caught up in magic. Regardless, the Lich King wants to know where you stand on avenging your family, Kashi." The elf said waving a hand in the air. The smell of decay suddenly filled the room as I covered my nose and mouth to breathe.

"That's none of your damn business, elf," I muttered, angrily. Why was the Lich King worried about my affairs? "You can tell Arthas that too."

"Hmm, he won't like that, Kashi," He said, sitting up. "Regardless, he would like to boost your speed a bit in killing the Zandalar tribe. You see, they had made a pact as well with the Lich King, and he has granted them power beyond their dreams. They think that they can do as they please, however, not a thought about paying the King back. So you killing the tribe would not only benefit you, but Arthas as well." He grinned, standing to face me. I didn't budge an inch, regardless of the smell of dead flesh emitting from his skin. "He would like to encourage you to move faster, so he has blessed you with many of things." He snapped his fingers and a gate opened. A purple aura emitted from a skull that poured out a portal. "Visit The Spellweaver for your boost in motivation." He walked through the portal, but not before peeping out and winking. "My name's Darkhallow, you'll remember it soon enough." And disappeared.

I plumped down onto the bad and sunk into the sheets. A knock rang at my door but I didn't budge. I wasn't in the mood for visitors anymore. My armor broke, the Lich King and his elf puppet are stalking me, and I'm sitting in Dalaran not making any money and sulking in sheets.

"Kashi," a voice said into the door. I realized the velvety voice from Conigaaz and I rose immediately. I didn't want to move, I was suddenly overtook with sleep. But I had to see what he wanted. I opened the door to see him standing there with his tight fitting pajamas, which were like mine but red with gold thread. He saw my sleepy face and quickly looked concerned. "Haven't you been to sleep?"

"I can't sleep," I murmured, walking back to my bed, slouching on the edge. He shut the door quietly and sat beside me.

"Rai's snoring like a cow, and I can't sleep either," he laughed and looked away at the floor. His smell was beautiful, somewhat like goldclover that I picked in the Borean Tundra. His hair wasn't spiked, but laying down in shaggy layers on his head.

We both sat in silence for a while; not really thinking it was awkward. I enjoyed his presence it made me feel comfortable. I had forgotten all about Darkhallow's visit only moments ago, and thankful that the smell of decay was gone. I couldn't resist, but I found myself laying my head on his shoulder and he was suddenly stroking my back, making me drift off to sleep. I woke groggily and looked at him as he laughed and pecked me on the lips. I felt the blood rush to my face, as I looked away, my face red. I looked back at him and he kissed me again.

The nights of Dalaran were always restless.

A/N: WEEEEEEEEEEE.


	5. Crybaby

_The buildings blazed against the Goldenshire night sky. Screams of terror filled the smoky air as trolls pillaged through the place, laughing manically at the situation. "Where are they!?" The tall one commanded from atop his raptor, clad in voodoo armor that exalted him in status. He waved his staff around as people ran panicking away from the scene. _

_I tried to give myself in, but my father wouldn't let me. We hid along the side of our house, cloaked in the shadows. He told me to sit put with my brother, Howlett and Mom as he walked out into view. He was a troll, living a double life as a father, with humans, something a member of the Zandalar tribe wouldn't dare to do. He walked to the commander, Zul'kar as he was named and kneeled before him._

_"Please, do not kill my family," he muttered as Zul'kar simply laughed. I cried in the chest of my mother, my human brother equally scared, but he wouldn't dare show it. I had lived here happily for years; my father would visit frequently. Who told the tribe about us? Members of the Zandalar tribe wouldn't dare make families with outsiders, especially Alliance._

_"Oh, Sarai'yu Kintar. How dare you taint this tribe with such impurities. You know the punishment of a traitorous act as this," Zul'kar said as a member beside him robe up to my father and raised his axe. My father sat silently, awaiting his punishment._

_"Live, my children," were the last words I heard him mutter before a swift swing of the axe decapitated my beloved father. I screamed in agony as my mother tried to hold me back, but I wouldn't have it._

_"Kashi, no!" She said as I rushed to my father's side, tears streaming down my face. The trolls around me laughed as onlookers who lived in the village stood and stared in pain. _

_"This is the whore who seduced my son?" I heard Zul'kar's whiny voice scream as he hopped off his raptor and grabbed my mother by her arm. "You filthy wrench!" He said as he withdrew a dagger from his hilt and stabbed her in the gut. She let go of Howlett's hand, and fell to the ground, withering in pain._

_"Mommy!" my brother said in tears. I was frozen in shock and disbelief. He tried to shake her, hoping some hope would come from her, but there was nothing but a cold, dead body. Zul'kar laughed at our pain and wiped his bloody blade on Howlett's trousers. _

_"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed as an Orc rode through the city on a huge warwolf, accompanied by many members of what my parents had called the Horde. I had heard that they were evil, but what more pain could they bring to me. I sat and clenched onto my father's tunic, not daring looking at his head which lay two feet to the side. "You will stop this, Zul'kar! You had no permission to come and slay these people!"_

_"Thrall, please! We do as we wish, simple minded Horde interference is just bothersome," the troll laughed as the warchief jumped off his mount and grabbed the troll by his choker made out of bones. He squirmed under the grip, but the orc wouldn't let go. _

_"Take the troll child, and get the human child to Stormwind," Thrall said as the orcs moved pass the Zandalrian trolls to grab me. I didn't want to move, I wanted to die with my family. I knew Howlett would die too; everything precious was gone. Gentle hands were placed on my shoulder as I looked up to see an elder orc, obviously a shaman, smiling politely down at me. He was balding, and would look scary to anyone else, but he had offered a kind hand, and I was eager to take it then. I clutched tightly to his chest as he lifted me off the ground and I dug my face into his neck. I saw my brother being lifted as well by a huge bull, and he couldn't stop crying. Howlett was always a crybaby. I soon blacked out._

It was a dream I had almost every night, and this night was no different. No matter whom I was with, or how happy I was, I would have this reoccurring nightmare. It haunted me, and I was content with realizing that it was now a part of me.I didn't cry anymore, I knew it wouldn't help. I opened my eyes to see sun shining brightly though the balcony. Apparently I had forgotten to close the curtains last night.

Last night… I felt a tight arm gripped around my waist, holding me tight against another warm body. I took a loose hand a wiped the sleep from my eyes, trying to recollect myself. I then lifted the hand gently, set it aside, and then rose from the bed. I felt a hand grab onto my shoulder softly as I turned to face him.

"Stay," the mage muttered, pleading with his eyes. I adverted his eyes and shrugged off his grip.

"I can't, I have things to do," I replied, putting on my under armor and trying to find my real armor. "I have places to go, I cannot stay in a city for too long, or,"

"Or you might be happy?" He replied, sitting up in the bed and watching me search for my armor. I sighed and ran a hand through my tattered hair. I placed it neatly in a ponytail with a hairbow I had in my bag. "I had your armor fixed, you can pick it up from the armory a little ways down the street. Artemis is sleeping in the stables, and your warwolf is outside of the inn, leashed with the others."

This man had done so much for me, yet I had nothing to repay him with. "Thanks, I don't know how to repay you," I muttered, blushing a bit. I neatly folded his pajamas that he had made me and set them on the foot of the bed.

"Please, I almost killed you, I think it's the least I can do," he replied. "Also, you can keep the clothing, your old ones were terrible, so I had them thrown away. Now you have no option but to wear them." He smiled and winked at me.

"Thank you, they really were quite comfortable," I said, picking them back up and placing them inside my netherweave bag. "For the time I got to wear them anyways." I quietly added and threw the bag onto my back. "I've spent enough time, and wasted enough daylight, I apologize for leaving so early."

"Rai's surely to be up, just talk to him downstairs in the kitchen, he cooks great helboar bacon," Conigaaz said as I walked towards the door. I managed to only open it slightly before he spoke again. "Please, come back. Soon." he said so sincere, I couldn't help but to look away. I didn't think I could come back after this, and I felt terrible for it so.

I walked over to him and kissed him one last time. It wasn't a very long kiss, but it had a lot of meaning behind it. A lot of unspoken thank you's and welcome's were exchanged in that small kiss. I stared at his emerald eyes, "Thank you." I whispered quietly and walked out of the door, walking away from any happiness that I had achieved. _I'm sorry._

But I'm not a crybaby, Howlett always was.


End file.
